The dying angel
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: How Carlisle and Esme met, their relationship and their slow building of a family. For Esme to have given birth in my therory is that she wouls have had to of been pregnant for just over 79 years before any signs showed and had the baby on the 80th year.
1. the beggining of it all

The dying angel

The memories of the places Edward and I have been living I think of everyday. But the one place we lived in was always in my mind, that day ten years ago in Ohio when I found my singer. Her name was Esme Platt and she was so beautiful that it was impossible for me not to look at her, her blood smelled so sweet but I had to resist because she wasn't dying so I could not make her into something like me, but believe me I wanted to.

She would have to be twenty six by now and married with some kids but no matter she will always be my singer.

I was at the hospital working with one of my patients when a nurse came in saying that they needed me at the morgue "we have had a body that was found at the bottom of a cliff, we have on just been able to identify the body as a woman".

As soon as I saw the face of this woman I was intrigued "I think I know this woman" I said "well if you do can you see if she will wake and ask her what her name is, but there is a chance that she's already gone" said the nurse sadly "ok but I need time alone" I said and the nurse left.

I looked at the woman, her hair was mattered and covered in dried blood but there was a part of her hair that wasn't covered in the sweet wet scent of her blood and the colour matched the hair of my beautiful singer, I opened one of her little eyes carefully and saw the hazel colour of the eyes and when I saw what I wanted I learned back and looked at the face again 'the high cheeks' was all I thought and then the memory of Esme was pulled from my mind. It was her, my Esme was dying 'no she go like this' I thought "Esme?" I asked quietly and I saw the flicker of her eyes and slowly they opened but not much "Esme do you remember me? Blink once if you do" I instructed, she blinked 'she remembers me' I thought with a happy tone "do you want me to save you? Blink once if you do" I said and I waited anxiously and when she blinked I was happy "I will need you to wait for an hour before we can get you out of here" confusion crossed her bleeding features "I have an adoptive son name Edward" I explained quickly "I'll be back soon" I promised her and then I left.

I rushed home and all I could think of was Esme and that Edward would help me and once I got home I saw Edward waiting for me "I'll help you because you have helped me" he said 'thank you son' I thought.

We went back to the hospital and into the morgue "Edward watch the door so no one will see us" I said and went to Esme's bed side and picked her up, I heard her heart slow 'I'm losing her' I thought hurriedly "Carlisle now, no one is here yet and it will be our only chance" Edward said quietly, I took that chance and ran for it with the woman that was broken and bloody in my arms.

She barely moved through the transformation and she occasionally let out a whimper, it broke my heart to see her in this much pain but I would be there for her when she woke up, I would be there for her when she was scared, sad, lonely, hurt and if she needed someone to love. I never moved from her side for two and a half days "Carlisle you should hunt, you haven't been in a week and a half" my son said "I know but I want to be there when she wakes up then I can take her out and teach her how to hunt" I said holding Esme's hand when she whimpered in pain "I can see you love her more than your own life Carlisle" my son said smiling "you deserve someone like Esme after some of the things you have been through" he continued "you are right Edward, I do love her more than my own life and I would give and do anything to make her happy" I replied "when I hear her thought's all I hear is how much she loves you and why did you leave her ten years ago" and then he gave a little chuckle "she finds it weird that I answer all her questions in her mind, can I talk to her Carlisle to you know, explain my gift" he asked me "of course Edward go right ahead" I said moving over a little, Edward looked at Esme as if her eyes were open and looking back at him "Esme my name is Edward and I am just going to tell you my gift so you are not so confused when you wake up, I am a mind reader and I can hear everything anyone thinks and if you need me to say anything to Carlisle just think it because I can hear you anywhere in or around the house" he said and then he was quiet, obviously listening her thoughts "yes you will be like us" then he was quiet for thirty seconds "yes he will be with us and he will be here if you need him" he smiled "he just wants you to be happy and safe, he still remembers you as the happy sixteen year old girl you were when he treated you" "Edward?" I asked "she wanted to know if she would be like us, if you would be here with us when she woke up and if you remembered her" he explained and I looked at the woman I loved with a smile "of course I remember you, I never forgot you and I never will" and I saw her lips turn up in the slightest smile, and that was all it took to lift my hopes up and to let me know it was going to be ok.

I was watching her smooth face remembering her laugh when I treated her all those years ago, I blinked and when I opened my eyes she was staring at me with those big red eyes 'Edward she's awake' I thought loudly "welcome back" I said smiling and when she spoke I was surprised that she sounded so much the same as when I had treated her but with a ring to her voice "you haven't changed one bit" she smiled "never have and neither will you" I said squeezing her hand "will I die?" she asked "no, unless (I'm sorry to say) another vampire rips you to pieces but I will never let that happen to you or Edward" I said "if you were to die you would be, I had to save you because I could not just let you go like that" I said and she smiled "about four years after you left I was forced into a marriage and he abused me greatly so I ran away after discovering I was pregnant, I had a son about six days ago now but he died of a lung infection so I jumped off a cliff hoping to be with him but when you asked if I wanted to live I was hoping that I could be with you, safe" she said "Esme you can stay with us a long as you want, I will always protect you" I said holding her hand with happiness.

We talked for ages before she met Edward, she wanted to get up and walk around and I warned her about the amount of strength she would have being a new born vampire and all "will I be able to see humans again?" she asked "yes but not for about two years, you have to exercise control but we also have to move from here or people will wonder about your body's disappearance" I explained.

2 years later

She has been totally amazing for the past two years, exercising her control whenever she could. When Edward and I stayed at home because of the sun I found that my angel Esme likes to sit in a chair near the window curled up reading a book and I would watch her sparkle as if a million diamonds were imbedded in her skin. We all go out on a hunt together making sure our thirst is way down the list of dangers and whenever I see Esme hunt it stuns me into silence because she was lady like and non violent but when she hunted she went predator and animal like, and when she would return her hair would be knotted and full of twigs and leaves.

Esme and I have grown close together and when each of us was sure that the other was not looking we would take a quick glance at the other. Tonight I have decided to take Esme out to see an opera she likes and I would be there every step of the way making sure she didn't lose control.

I knocked on her door "come in Carlisle" her musical voice called, I walked in to see her sitting by the window sketching a bird "that's very beautiful" I commented "thank you" she said smiling at me "do you want to go to that opera you like with me?" I asked her, nervous of her reaction but her eyes just looked at me with a little worry "do you think I am ready?" she asked "Esme you have been incredible for the last two years, there is no doubt that you are ready" I said encouraging her "well if you think so, will it just be you and me?" she asked again "yes, Edward is aware of the plan" I told her "of course he is" she laughed "is it a yes?" I asked "Carlisle of course it's a yes" she smiled showing her white teeth "thank you, be ready by six" I said smiling as I disappeared out the door smiling.

I was anxious to see Esme; she was so beautiful and elegant. Edward eyed me as we waited "Carlisle she's almost done so don't be this bouncy" he said "Edward do you always have to read people's minds?" I asked "unfortunately I can't help it" he said smiling back at me "Edward I hope you aren't being rude" said a voice from the top of the stairs, I turned to see Esme standing at the top of the stairs in a stunning floor length, thin strapped, silk sapphire blue dress that hugged every curve on her body and she had her soft caramel hair piled up into a bun with her fringe pinned back "you look beautiful Esme" I said smiling at her as she came down the stairs "thank you" she said rather shyly "yes you look quite beautiful" said Edward being the gentleman he was "that means a lot Edward as you may already know" she said as she smiled "here" I said walking over to her and putting a silver necklace around her neck, it had a purple sapphire in the middle with a few diamonds around it "Carlisle you didn't have to" she said "I wanted to so I did" I smiled "thank you, it's beautiful" "just like you" I said and watched as she ducked her head down smiling "shall we go?" I asked "yes that would be a nice idea" she said, I took her arm and we walked towards the door "have a nice time" Edward called out "thank you Edward" Esme said.

We arrived at the theatre and took our seats and I watched Esme looking at all the humans with interest "Carlisle there is so much" she said "I know, but don't worry I'm here it you feel like you're going to do something wrong" I said to her and watched has she relaxed "thank you" she said sighing "you're welcome" I replied and then the opera began. She watched it with curious fascination; she looked at how the people moved on stage and at how the sang for so long, it was quite interesting to see her like this.

The opera finished after two hours and we left to go the car. "Thank you Carlisle, that was a nice night" she said sounding pleased "yes it was and you never hurt anyone" I said with happiness "I know" she said smiling. When we arrived back home she asked me to come with her into the garden to help her on what flowers she should plant, I went with her and listened "do you think that I should plant roses, snap dragons or lilies?" she asked "I like the sound of the lilies" I said and I thought this would be the place to do it, in the place that she knows and loves. I got down on one knee and saw Esme's eyes widen "Esme, I love you more than my own life since the day I first saw you, I want to share my life with you. Will you marry me?" I said, she opened her mouth to speak "Carlisle I love you too and I do want to share my life with you. Yes, yes I will marry you" she said, I got up and she gave me the biggest hug I had ever experienced. I of course hugged her back and she laid her head on my shoulders "I love you" she whispered "more than my own life" I replied back.

We told Edward and he was happy for us "congratulations you guys" he said "thank you Edward" Esme said happily as Edward hugged her lightly around the waist "well done Carlisle" Edward said as he shook my hand "thank you Edward it means much" I replied smiling. The next night I was in my study worrying about a very sick newborn baby ay the hospital when I heard a tiny knock at my door "come in Esme" I said looking up from my medical notes she opened the door and walked over to my desk "sorry to bother you" she apologised "you didn't bother me at all my dear" I said "I was wondering if I could borrow a book to read" she asked "of course you can Esme, pick anyone you like" I said sighing, Esme looked at me with a worried look on her face but went to pick a book but curiosity finally took the better of her and she turned to face me "look I've lived with you long enough to know that something is bothering you my love" I sighed "I've been worrying about this newborn baby at the hospital, she's been very sick" I told Esme and she shifted her weight onto her left leg "the poor dear" she said shaking her head and closing her eyes, I looked at her and it looked like she knew how the baby's parents felt "I had a son who was born about a week before you changed me and he died the next day from a lung infection and that is why I threw myself off a cliff" she said turning back to the book shelf, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry" "it's alright" she said picking a book on design "do you love redoing things?" I asked her "oh yes, I love the way they turn out after I'm done" she smiled and she turned around and kissed me lightly on the lips "don't leave me please" she pleaded "never in my existence would I ever dream of doing that" I said kissing her back lightly when I looked at the clock and smiled and whispered to my love "happy new year love" "1924" she sighed and I tightened my grip on her just as Edward walked in smiling "happy new year guys" Esme undid my arms from around her waist and walked over to Edward and hugged him lightly "thank you Edward" she whispered "that's alright mom" he replied making Esme smile.

98 years later

Our lives have never been any better since the day in the study. We had our up's and down's, a down would be Edward leaving us for ten years and an up would be Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee joining our coven and six months ago we had a total miracle; somehow Esme had twins, a boy and a girl and when they were born they had to be rushed into surgery due to a heart condition but they pulled through and are now very happy children and when Esme and I aren't busy we spend as much time as we can with them. Elizabeth (pronounced Eliza-beth) looks almost the same as Esme apart from the streak, shaped eyes and nose (which are mine) but then again Thomas looks like me and again apart from the shaped eyes and nose. Everyone loves them and their arrival had only made Esme glow more than ever. Edward says that their mind is very advance, more advance than Renesmee's was when she was born and because of that they can write neatly and type without mistake but they can't speak. Elizabeth wants to type a hello.

Elizabeth's POV

Hello everyone my name is Elizabeth Cullen I am six month old, yes that's right I six months old and my brother and I are very smart and I love my parent's very much in fact I love all of my family even if that means the dog Jacob. Opp's daddy just told me off for calling Jacob a dog but I am ok with him it's just I more so agree with Rosalie. Got to go. Bye.

Carlisle's POV

She does get annoyed with Jacob but that is no reason to be rude about it and now she is on the floor giving me a 'please forgive me pout' and there is no way that I could not listen to it, she does it like her mother, my dying angel.


	2. the battle of our little one's

The dying angel

The memories of the places Edward and I have been living I think of everyday. But the one place we lived in was always in my mind, that day ten years ago in Ohio when I found my singer. Her name was Esme Platt and she was so beautiful that it was impossible for me not to look at her, her blood smelled so sweet but I had to resist because she wasn't dying so I could not make her into something like me, but believe me I wanted to.

She would have to be twenty six by now and married with some kids but no matter she will always be my singer.

I was at the hospital working with one of my patients when a nurse came in saying that they needed me at the morgue "we have had a body that was found at the bottom of a cliff, we have on just been able to identify the body as a woman".

As soon as I saw the face of this woman I was intrigued "I think I know this woman" I said "well if you do can you see if she will wake and ask her what her name is, but there is a chance that she's already gone" said the nurse sadly "ok but I need time alone" I said and the nurse left.

I looked at the woman, her hair was mattered and covered in dried blood but there was a part of her hair that wasn't covered in the sweet wet scent of her blood and the colour matched the hair of my beautiful singer, I opened one of her little eyes carefully and saw the hazel colour of the eyes and when I saw what I wanted I learned back and looked at the face again 'the high cheeks' was all I thought and then the memory of Esme was pulled from my mind. It was her, my Esme was dying 'no she go like this' I thought "Esme?" I asked quietly and I saw the flicker of her eyes and slowly they opened but not much "Esme do you remember me? Blink once if you do" I instructed, she blinked 'she remembers me' I thought with a happy tone "do you want me to save you? Blink once if you do" I said and I waited anxiously and when she blinked I was happy "I will need you to wait for an hour before we can get you out of here" confusion crossed her bleeding features "I have an adoptive son name Edward" I explained quickly "I'll be back soon" I promised her and then I left.

I rushed home and all I could think of was Esme and that Edward would help me and once I got home I saw Edward waiting for me "I'll help you because you have helped me" he said 'thank you son' I thought.

We went back to the hospital and into the morgue "Edward watch the door so no one will see us" I said and went to Esme's bed side and picked her up, I heard her heart slow 'I'm losing her' I thought hurriedly "Carlisle now, no one is here yet and it will be our only chance" Edward said quietly, I took that chance and ran for it with the woman that was broken and bloody in my arms.

She barely moved through the transformation and she occasionally let out a whimper, it broke my heart to see her in this much pain but I would be there for her when she woke up, I would be there for her when she was scared, sad, lonely, hurt and if she needed someone to love. I never moved from her side for two and a half days "Carlisle you should hunt, you haven't been in a week and a half" my son said "I know but I want to be there when she wakes up then I can take her out and teach her how to hunt" I said holding Esme's hand when she whimpered in pain "I can see you love her more than your own life Carlisle" my son said smiling "you deserve someone like Esme after some of the things you have been through" he continued "you are right Edward, I do love her more than my own life and I would give and do anything to make her happy" I replied "when I hear her thought's all I hear is how much she loves you and why did you leave her ten years ago" and then he gave a little chuckle "she finds it weird that I answer all her questions in her mind, can I talk to her Carlisle to you know, explain my gift" he asked me "of course Edward go right ahead" I said moving over a little, Edward looked at Esme as if her eyes were open and looking back at him "Esme my name is Edward and I am just going to tell you my gift so you are not so confused when you wake up, I am a mind reader and I can hear everything anyone thinks and if you need me to say anything to Carlisle just think it because I can hear you anywhere in or around the house" he said and then he was quiet, obviously listening her thoughts "yes you will be like us" then he was quiet for thirty seconds "yes he will be with us and he will be here if you need him" he smiled "he just wants you to be happy and safe, he still remembers you as the happy sixteen year old girl you were when he treated you" "Edward?" I asked "she wanted to know if she would be like us, if you would be here with us when she woke up and if you remembered her" he explained and I looked at the woman I loved with a smile "of course I remember you, I never forgot you and I never will" and I saw her lips turn up in the slightest smile, and that was all it took to lift my hopes up and to let me know it was going to be ok.

I was watching her smooth face remembering her laugh when I treated her all those years ago, I blinked and when I opened my eyes she was staring at me with those big red eyes 'Edward she's awake' I thought loudly "welcome back" I said smiling and when she spoke I was surprised that she sounded so much the same as when I had treated her but with a ring to her voice "you haven't changed one bit" she smiled "never have and neither will you" I said squeezing her hand "will I die?" she asked "no, unless (I'm sorry to say) another vampire rips you to pieces but I will never let that happen to you or Edward" I said "if you were to die you would be, I had to save you because I could not just let you go like that" I said and she smiled "about four years after you left I was forced into a marriage and he abused me greatly so I ran away after discovering I was pregnant, I had a son about six days ago now but he died of a lung infection so I jumped off a cliff hoping to be with him but when you asked if I wanted to live I was hoping that I could be with you, safe" she said "Esme you can stay with us a long as you want, I will always protect you" I said holding her hand with happiness.

We talked for ages before she met Edward, she wanted to get up and walk around and I warned her about the amount of strength she would have being a new born vampire and all "will I be able to see humans again?" she asked "yes but not for about two years, you have to exercise control but we also have to move from here or people will wonder about your body's disappearance" I explained.

2 years later

She has been totally amazing for the past two years, exercising her control whenever she could. When Edward and I stayed at home because of the sun I found that my angel Esme likes to sit in a chair near the window curled up reading a book and I would watch her sparkle as if a million diamonds were imbedded in her skin. We all go out on a hunt together making sure our thirst is way down the list of dangers and whenever I see Esme hunt it stuns me into silence because she was lady like and non violent but when she hunted she went predator and animal like, and when she would return her hair would be knotted and full of twigs and leaves.

Esme and I have grown close together and when each of us was sure that the other was not looking we would take a quick glance at the other. Tonight I have decided to take Esme out to see an opera she likes and I would be there every step of the way making sure she didn't lose control.

I knocked on her door "come in Carlisle" her musical voice called, I walked in to see her sitting by the window sketching a bird "that's very beautiful" I commented "thank you" she said smiling at me "do you want to go to that opera you like with me?" I asked her, nervous of her reaction but her eyes just looked at me with a little worry "do you think I am ready?" she asked "Esme you have been incredible for the last two years, there is no doubt that you are ready" I said encouraging her "well if you think so, will it just be you and me?" she asked again "yes, Edward is aware of the plan" I told her "of course he is" she laughed "is it a yes?" I asked "Carlisle of course it's a yes" she smiled showing her white teeth "thank you, be ready by six" I said smiling as I disappeared out the door smiling.

I was anxious to see Esme; she was so beautiful and elegant. Edward eyed me as we waited "Carlisle she's almost done so don't be this bouncy" he said "Edward do you always have to read people's minds?" I asked "unfortunately I can't help it" he said smiling back at me "Edward I hope you aren't being rude" said a voice from the top of the stairs, I turned to see Esme standing at the top of the stairs in a stunning floor length, thin strapped, silk sapphire blue dress that hugged every curve on her body and she had her soft caramel hair piled up into a bun with her fringe pinned back "you look beautiful Esme" I said smiling at her as she came down the stairs "thank you" she said rather shyly "yes you look quite beautiful" said Edward being the gentleman he was "that means a lot Edward as you may already know" she said as she smiled "here" I said walking over to her and putting a silver necklace around her neck, it had a purple sapphire in the middle with a few diamonds around it "Carlisle you didn't have to" she said "I wanted to so I did" I smiled "thank you, it's beautiful" "just like you" I said and watched as she ducked her head down smiling "shall we go?" I asked "yes that would be a nice idea" she said, I took her arm and we walked towards the door "have a nice time" Edward called out "thank you Edward" Esme said.

We arrived at the theatre and took our seats and I watched Esme looking at all the humans with interest "Carlisle there is so much" she said "I know, but don't worry I'm here it you feel like you're going to do something wrong" I said to her and watched has she relaxed "thank you" she said sighing "you're welcome" I replied and then the opera began. She watched it with curious fascination; she looked at how the people moved on stage and at how the sang for so long, it was quite interesting to see her like this.

The opera finished after two hours and we left to go the car. "Thank you Carlisle, that was a nice night" she said sounding pleased "yes it was and you never hurt anyone" I said with happiness "I know" she said smiling. When we arrived back home she asked me to come with her into the garden to help her on what flowers she should plant, I went with her and listened "do you think that I should plant roses, snap dragons or lilies?" she asked "I like the sound of the lilies" I said and I thought this would be the place to do it, in the place that she knows and loves. I got down on one knee and saw Esme's eyes widen "Esme, I love you more than my own life since the day I first saw you, I want to share my life with you. Will you marry me?" I said, she opened her mouth to speak "Carlisle I love you too and I do want to share my life with you. Yes, yes I will marry you" she said, I got up and she gave me the biggest hug I had ever experienced. I of course hugged her back and she laid her head on my shoulders "I love you" she whispered "more than my own life" I replied back.

We told Edward and he was happy for us "congratulations you guys" he said "thank you Edward" Esme said happily as Edward hugged her lightly around the waist "well done Carlisle" Edward said as he shook my hand "thank you Edward it means much" I replied smiling. The next night I was in my study worrying about a very sick newborn baby ay the hospital when I heard a tiny knock at my door "come in Esme" I said looking up from my medical notes she opened the door and walked over to my desk "sorry to bother you" she apologised "you didn't bother me at all my dear" I said "I was wondering if I could borrow a book to read" she asked "of course you can Esme, pick anyone you like" I said sighing, Esme looked at me with a worried look on her face but went to pick a book but curiosity finally took the better of her and she turned to face me "look I've lived with you long enough to know that something is bothering you my love" I sighed "I've been worrying about this newborn baby at the hospital, she's been very sick" I told Esme and she shifted her weight onto her left leg "the poor dear" she said shaking her head and closing her eyes, I looked at her and it looked like she knew how the baby's parents felt "I had a son who was born about a week before you changed me and he died the next day from a lung infection and that is why I threw myself off a cliff" she said turning back to the book shelf, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry" "it's alright" she said picking a book on design "do you love redoing things?" I asked her "oh yes, I love the way they turn out after I'm done" she smiled and she turned around and kissed me lightly on the lips "don't leave me please" she pleaded "never in my existence would I ever dream of doing that" I said kissing her back lightly when I looked at the clock and smiled and whispered to my love "happy new year love" "1924" she sighed and I tightened my grip on her just as Edward walked in smiling "happy new year guys" Esme undid my arms from around her waist and walked over to Edward and hugged him lightly "thank you Edward" she whispered "that's alright mom" he replied making Esme smile.

98 years later

Our lives have never been any better since the day in the study. We had our up's and down's, a down would be Edward leaving us for ten years and an up would be Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee joining our coven and six months ago we had a total miracle; somehow Esme had twins, a boy and a girl and when they were born they had to be rushed into surgery due to a heart condition but they pulled through and are now very happy children and when Esme and I aren't busy we spend as much time as we can with them. Elizabeth (pronounced Eliza-beth) looks almost the same as Esme apart from the streak, shaped eyes and nose (which are mine) but then again Thomas looks like me and again apart from the shaped eyes and nose. Everyone loves them and their arrival had only made Esme glow more than ever. Edward says that their mind is very advance, more advance than Renesmee's was when she was born and because of that they can write neatly and type without mistake but they can't speak. Elizabeth wants to type a hello.

Elizabeth's POV

Hello everyone my name is Elizabeth Cullen I am six month old, yes that's right I six months old and my brother and I are very smart and I love my parent's very much in fact I love all of my family even if that means the dog Jacob. Opp's daddy just told me off for calling Jacob a dog but I am ok with him it's just I more so agree with Rosalie. Got to go. Bye.

Carlisle's POV

She does get annoyed with Jacob but that is no reason to be rude about it and now she is on the floor giving me a 'please forgive me pout' and there is no way that I could not listen to it, she does it like her mother, my dying angel.


	3. sorry: battle for our little ones Pt 2

Carlisle's POV

My daughter was sitting in my study on the floor playing with her stuffed horse which was the size of her when she looked at me and her eyes were blank, I watched her for a moment and then she blinked and started to cry loudly. I got up and picked her up and then in the other room I heard Tomas start to cry but Esme was with him "shhh, it's alright lizzy" I said bouncing her but her and Thomas's crying continued. Esme came in with Thomas in her arms (who was still crying) "Carlisle, what happened?" she said worried "I don't know but we will have to ask Edward to have a look" I said.

We went down stairs and saw everyone sitting there with worried expressions on their faces "Edward we need you to look in the twins minds and see what is upsetting them" Esme said and then told the twins to let Edward into their minds and then Edward's face turned to one of worry "an unknown vampire had caught the twins scent in Seattle and want their blood, they are creating an army of twenty thirty newborns and they will be here in a month, we have time to make a plan but I suggest that we get Renesmee and the twins out of here" he said and I nodded 'Edward why is it always our family that seems to attract attention' I thought and he just shrugged "we could take the children to my island" suggested Esme but Edward shook his head "one of them can track people with their mind and one other can read a certain persons future and at the moment they are trying to tune into the twins but they have to be a certain distance to the person to read it" Edward said "so basically we have to keep the twins out of the decisions" Bella said and Edward nodded "Jasper I guess you will have to train us again" Rosalie said with a hint of excitement "yes, I guess I will" he replied and I looked at Elizabeth and saw the look of frustration on her little face "sorry lizzy but it is so you don't get hurt" I said and she relaxed.

Renesmee rang the wolves and told them of our problem and they agreed to help us as part of our truce and Renesmee thanked them and told them where to meet us for training.

Renesmee, Elizabeth and Thomas had to go to Charlie's so they would not know our tactics for the battle. Esme was stressed for the whole training thinking something would go wrong and that the twins would get hurt "Esme did anything go wrong when Jasper trained us last time?" I said making her look me in the eyes "last time did we have newborns who could see the twins future?" she said looking down "I know but we have to trust him" I said hugging her and I felt her breathe my scent in "I don't want anyone to get hurt" she said and I told her that I would never let that happen to any of our family or friends.

Esme and i had pulled up out the front of Charlie's to collect Renesmee and the twins "hello Carlisle, Esme" he said as he opened the door "thank you for looking after them Charlie, I hope they weren't too much trouble" I said shaking his hand "not at all, it was nice to have nessie and the kids around" he said "momma!" called the twins as Esme and I rounded the corner of the kitchen "hey babies, did you have fun with Grandpa Charlie?" asked Esme and the twins nodded "that's good, Renesmee are you ready to go?" Esme asked "yeah, bye grandpa" she said kissing his cheek.

When we arrived home we gave the twins their dinner and out them to bed and watched them sleep hoping they would be alright while we were in the battle for our little ones, I sat in a chair next to Thomas's crib with Esme seated on my lap "you know he looks like you" she whispered to me "I know but did you know Elizabeth looks like you" I said "I never knew" she said sarcastically and I smiled. Esme and I waited until seven thirty which is when the twins wanted their breakfast.

Elizabeth's s POV

It was very frustrating for Thomas and I not knowing what would happen to our family but we accepted that we are not to know, for our own safety Jacob and Alice were taking us somewhere to keep us safe. I wanted to know where and for how long but since my only word at the moment is 'momma' it is very difficult for a six month old baby to say this. Momma and dada spent heaps of time with us when they could which worried us.

We went to Grandpa Charlie's house any other time while they trained. He was ok but he mostly watched his baseball games on the TV, he knew about vampire's and he knew I had an advanced mind but he didn't know about the battle "lizzy why don't you draw" said Renesmee handing me a note pad and crayons. I drew me riding a horse with butterflies and flowers everywhere "that's really good' she encouraged and that helped my artistic side start to develop. Mommy came to get me and the other two and she scooped us up and carried us to daddy's car.

Daddy had cooked dinner for nessie, Thomas and I and it smelled unbelievable, I never knew he could cook so good.


End file.
